The Administrative Core will oversee the daily operations of the Udall Center at the Feinstein Institute in the areas of scientific and financial management, procurement, property and personnel management, and website management, in addition, administrative core personnel will assist other specialized cores with data management and sharing, outreach activities, and training and education activities, as well as coordinate meetings ofthe Executive Committee and External Advisory Panel and participate in the Annual Udall Center Directors meeting. Although some of these functions (convening an External Advisory Panel specifically for the Udall Center and creating a Udall-specific web site) will be additions to the usual operations of the office of the director of the Feinstein Institute Center for Neurosciences (PI: Dr. David Eidelberg), most of these functions are already being performed by Dr. Eidelberg and his administrative staff (e.g., overseeing education and training programs).